girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels
Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels is the fifth episode in season 2 of Girl Meets World and the 26th episode overall. It aired on May 15, 2015 to 2.2 million viewers. Overview Riley and Maya have a big argument that could end their friendship. To help them make up, Cory asks his brother Eric to listen to both of their sides. Plot Riley and Maya are in a heated argument because Riley stood up for Lucas when he called Maya a name, this in retaliation for her constant name-calling of him. Farkle and Zay also agree with Riley's move, but Maya believes friendship takes precedence over being right or wrong, and that Riley should stick up for her no matter what. Riley disagrees, and feels she can’t argue with the truth. Not knowing how to handle the situation himself, Cory summons his older brother, Eric, to help end the fight. Eric gets the girls talking and it turns out Lucas had called Maya “a short stack of pancakes”, and Riley didn’t stick up for her because Maya is, in fact, short. Maya still believes that it shouldn’t matter, and says she always sticks up for Riley when people call her a "superklutz", even though it is true that she is. Right or wrong doesn’t matter, because they are best friends. It is questioned by Eric and Zay why Lucas lets Maya make fun of him, but the question is never answered. Riley is surprised to hear that people think of her as a klutz, and it hurts her feelings. Now both girls are hurt, and Farkle joins them and tells them about his own insecurities. Lucas and Zay also join them and all five realize they all have insecurities about themselves. Riley promises Maya to stick up for her from now on, and the fight officially ends. Cast Main cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews Guest cast *Will Friedle as Eric Matthews *Amir Mitchell-Townes as Zay Babineaux *Tess Paras as TV Newscaster Quotes Trivia *First appearance of Eric Matthews in Girl Meets World. *Eric is the tenth BMW character to appear in GMW. *Eric returns as Mr. Plays With Squirrels. *Auggie recognizes Eric despite his Squirrels outfit, Riley does not. *The ending scene foreshadows Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels Goes to Washington. *Cory tells the class about the time when he and his friends at college had a prank war and how it ended, which is from the Boy Meets World season 7 episodes The War and Seven the Hard Way. *Riley and Maya have their first major fight in the series. *First mention of Senator Jefferson Davis Graham, who will appear in Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels Goes to Washington. *Fourth episode to have a scene outside of New York City. *This is the fifth time the lesson on Belgium 1831 did not get taught. *Second appearance of Zay. *Riley has an emergency whistle. *Auggie says, during Maya and Riley's fight, "They love each other! They're gonna marry each other!" Much like how Topanga joked that Cory and Shawn should get married in Boy Meets World. *Topanga coolness towards Eric might be because whereas he stumbled into a political career, she earned a Masters degree in politcal science. *People think of Riley as a klutz. *Eric doesn't get Maya and Topanga's names right. *When Eric pulls of his Mr. Squirrels wig and beard and screams in pain, Riley, Cory and Topanga thought it was attach to him. *Lucas' nickname for Zay is "Flat-butt". *It is possible that the scene where Lucas snaps and calls Maya a short stack of pancakes is cut out from the episode, because at the beginning of the episode, we have no idea what Maya and Riley are talking about, and it's only in the bay window scene that we learn why Maya and Riley were fighting. *It is the first time Maya feels short around Riley . *Lucas and Maya recollect all his nicknames : **Ranger Rick **Ranger Roy **Bucky Mac Boing Boing **Huckleberry *Everyone talks about their insecurities **Riley-being a super klutz. **Maya-being short and the fear she might not grow anymore. **Farkle-feeling like squeaky the mouse. **Lucas- thinks it isn't easy about being himself. *Maurice LaMarche provides the uncredited voice of the Mysterious Man who picks out Plays With Squirrels' picture in the tag sequence. *There is a sequel episode called Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels Goes to Washington. *In the episode of Boy Meets World "Seven the Hard Way", Eric's name in the future is Plays With Squirrels and he asks Mr. Feeny to call him Mr. Squirrels instead of Mr. Matthews. *Will Friedle's first time to appear on television in ten years. *This episode is the only episode to skip a scene, as in the beginning of the episode, we don't know why Maya and Riley are fighting until later in the episode. *In the skipped scene, Lucas gets tired of Maya always calling him names and, upon finally calling her a short stack of pancakes, Riley inadvertently agrees with him, hurting Maya and making the fight start, as we see later. International premieres *July 2, 2015 (Canada) *November 5, 2015 (UK) *December 5, 2015 (Hungary) *December 26, 2015 (Romania) *January 5, 2016 (Latin America and Brazil) *January 18, 2016 (Israel) *February 7, 2016 (Italy) *February 12, 2016 (Poland) *September 27, 2016 (Philippines) Gallery Transcript Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Aired episodes